


Lie

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: "Don't lie to me. I know it was you."Maria said it like it was a known fact. Natasha just looked at the other woman."Maria, it wasn't me. I swear."
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Lie

Maria and Natasha were sitting at a table, facing each other and the table between them. Natasha was looking at the floor and Maria was staring at Natasha with a stern look. The look she used to give to some misbehaving agents. (The one she used to give to Natasha when she had just joined SHIELD.)

"Don't lie to me. I know it was you." 

Maria said it like it was a known fact. Natasha just looked at the other woman. 

"Maria, it wasn't me. I swear."

"I already said, don't lie to me."

"Maria-"

"Agent Romanoff."

That came the way she used to say it many, many years ago to her. Natasha didn't like it at all. 

"Neither of those are correct anymore," Natasha murmured. 

"Do you have an answer for me? I knew it was you so just admit it. You're the only other person who has access to this apartment."

Maria really sounded like she wasn't happy with her and Natasha didn't understand why this was such a big deal. 

"Alright, fine. I have the sweater at the Avengers tower. You were gone and I had to go for a long mission so I took something with me that smelled like you and I forgot it at the tower. I'm sorry Mia."

"Nat, that's my favorite sweater. You can't just steal it."

"I'm sorry. I'll bring it back tomorrow and I'll wash it as well if that makes you happier."

"Alright. Now, shall we watch that movie? I guess I just gotta steal a comfy sweater from you then."

"Hey, no. You own multiple sweaters."

"It's only fair since you stole mine."

Maria got up and started walking towards their bedroom. Natasha bolted up and ran past her to go through her own closet before Maria would get there. 

"Natasha Hill, you better have a sweater for me there!" Maria shouted after her. 

"So now it's Hill, huh? What was that back there? You haven't called me agent or Romanoff in at least four years."

"Just interrogation techniques. I was able to get answers from you more easily back when I was your superior."

"Mm.. Sure. Or maybe you just liked having power over me. Now there's nothing you can do if I misbehave."

Natasha smirked at her over her shoulder. 

"I can always kick you to the couch."

The smirk turned into a little pout. 

"Fine. You have always power over me."

"Oh, there's one place where you have power over me but you better never tell anyone that."

"You and I both know that's not true. Here, if you insist stealing my sweater take this. Now what was this movie you were talking about?"


End file.
